Kari Without Context
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: Just a short Kari Scene. "I just want to go home!" He watches as sobs rack through her entire body. Her arms fold around herself so that she gives herself a hug. "You know that's not possible, Caitlin."


Kari without Context

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be.

 **A/N: So I wanted to write some Kari, unfortunately I always find that although I may have an idea for a scene or two, I can never write a story. I suppose this is what somebody may call a vignette (which if you have to Google it like I did basically means a scene) and hence the title: Kari with no context as to how they got there. I've included what I think lead to the scene at the bottom but I'm always up for discussing Kari so I'd love to hear what you thought this scene was about. I didn't realise until I typed this up how technical this scene was, it basically describes their actions the whole time so if they've already moved in a certain way or their movement doesn't make sense, apologies. Anyway, enjoy the Kari.**

"I just want to go home!" He watches as sobs rack through her entire body. Her arms fold around herself so that she gives herself a hug.

"You know that's not possible, Caitlin." His voice is low, sad, he moves closer to her until he wraps his own arms around her. He expects her to bat him away but she doesn't, she moves just the tiniest amount so that she's leaning against his body. He feels a tear land on his left hand.

"Please," she begs in a whisper as her body convulses again as she tries to stop herself from crying.

"Sorry," he says, looking down at her. He means it, he truly does, but it's simply not possible.

He gives her a light kiss on the forehead, he means nothing by it, simply means it to be calming. She looks up at him in the dull light. Her eyes are red and puffy, filled with tears. She makes a particularly unladylike snort then wipes the rest of her snot away using her long sleeve. Her tears remain trailing down her face though he notices with a small sad smile that her body has stopped its convulsions. There's a flash, a second where her eyes show determination then they widen as she looks up at him. Her eyes flick between his eyes and mouth and he really should have expected this move.

She lifts her head slowly, turning in to face him, her eyes locked to his. He feels a slight tremble against his stomach which he thinks is the beginning of her post-crying hiccoughs. Her lips touch his, they're rougher than he would have expected, but he supposes he has only himself to blame for that. The contact is only brief and she rearranges herself so that her legs sit over his. She's smiling despite the fact that her eyes are still filled with tears. She kisses him again, longer this time and with more force. She moves again, her knee bending against the fabric beneath them to give herself more traction. With greater support beneath her she pushes him backwards. He falls with a light "thud" and, he thinks, that her eyes are beginning to dry even if the smile on her face has yet to reach them.

She lays down slowly on top of him, doing her best to look sultry. He'd probably find it funny (or just a plain turn on) in any other situation. Her long hair, desperately in need of a proper wash, tickles the side of his face. She seems impressed by the effect of her locks on him and he sees a genuine smile begin to form. She inches her way up until she's sitting on his stomach. He lies still beneath her, his breathing quickening. He's taking the time to be amazed by the feeling of her on him. Her kisses are slow, romantic. He lets out a sigh.

That's when he feels the change in her. She takes a deep breath then begins kissing him again, fast and desperate. He knows at that point that she doesn't want this- she wants something- and that thing is home. He's a big believer in keeping his promises, in not owing anybody anything. And that's why he knows he has to stop this. In the time it's taken him to consider this, she's already pushed his top up (but not off) and her hand is undoing the button at the top of his jeans.

"No." His voice is hoarser than he thought it would be. She looks confused, from what she can see, he's enjoying himself. She pauses momentarily, but he's not said anything else and now her hands are back at is fly. He grabs her hands, she makes eye contact and lets out a flirty giggle.

"Caitlin, no."

"You want this; you want me." She says as a matter-of-fact, pointing at his arousal.

"But you don't." She only shrugs half-heartily in response. He sits up with a groan and pushes her to the side.

"Please?" She repeats again. He stands up, looks down at her, she's sitting back on her haunches in a W shape. He pulls his hand down his face, feeling the rough stubble under his fingers. He lifts a finger, clucks his tongue as though he is about to say something but then reconsiders. He watches as her face lifts briefly. His finger drops to his side and he turns around, slamming the door behind him; he doesn't want to hear her cry.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. In my head this is a scene where Ari's kidnapped Kate and it's been ages and she's just so sick of this, nothing's really happened to her, she just wants to be back to her life, depressed, and willing to do whatever to get back there. Ari's upset but for some reason (he possibly needs her for trade/ransom) he can't let her go even though watching what she's becoming is killing him. Alternatively, they're on the run together and a family member is sick and she wants to go home to see them but to do so would bust their cover.**

 **Anyway, reviews would be awesome and I can't wait to hear some more Kari theories. Let's face it, there's about three Kari shippers out there (I'm counting my cat as one since he's sat here with me while I typed this) so I'm always happy to discuss it.**


End file.
